Various techniques are used to construct airfoils to achieve desired geometries at the trailing edges of the airfoils. Airfoil trailing edge thicknesses may impact the performance of gas turbine engine components including the airfoils. Constructing airfoils to achieve desired airfoil thicknesses and thereby improve the performance of such components remains an area of interest.